Menos Forest Game
by Kaitou 13
Summary: Ichigo dkk pergi ke suatu tempat untuk sebuah game yang dibuat oleh Urahara.. Don't like don't read please! RnR please?
1. Game Start!

"**Menos Forest Game****"**

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Genre : Adventure

Written by : Kaitou 13

Rate : T

Warning : Gaje, OOC, OC, typo

**Author side :**

Sebelum cerita mulai, Author mau ngebacot dulu (*plak)! Nah, fic ini dibuat saat otak Author lagi macet – macetnya, gara – gara truk nabrak mobil, nah mobilnya nabrak motor, trus motornya terbang (gaje)! Halah ga penting, ya udah kita mulai aja!

"**Menos Forest**** Game"**

Di suatu pagi yang tidak terlalu cerah di Soul Society. Seluruh kapten dari semua divisi berdiskusi untuk membebastugaskan beberapa divisi karena di Dunia Fana ada "Libur Musim Panas".

"Jadi? Kita membebastugaskan divisi berapa saja?" kata Soifon.

"Menurutku, karena tidak ada masalah apa – apa di Soul Society, jadi Divisi 2, 3, 6, dan 13. Bagaimana?" jawab Taichou Divisi 3, Shusuke Amagai.

"Benar juga kata – katamu Amagai," jawab sang Soutaichou.

"Jadi kita membebastugaskan kelompok 2, 3, 6, dan 13?" tanya Toushiro untuk memastikan. "Hey! Bagaimana dengan divisi 11?" protes Kenpachi.

"Ya, mungkin si kuat ini juga butuh istirahat," ejek Kyouraku. Langsung saja Kenpachi memasang deathglare pada Kyouraku tapi Ukitake menenangkan mereka.

"Ok! Jadi Divisi 2, 3, 6, 13, dan 11! Dibebastugaskan!". Kata sang Soutaichou seraya mengakhiri rapat itu.

"Wah wah, seperti divisi 7 direpotkan pada keamanan Seireitei nih," kata Kyouraku.

"Ya, semoga saja tidak ada penyerangan atau masalah invasi apapun, karena Divisi 13 dibebastugaskan." jawab Sajin.

"Sepertinya akan repot ya, Sajin?" tanya Shusuke.

"Begitulah," sahut Sajin singkat.

Sementara itu, Taichou Divisi 6 langsung memilih lagsung pergui ke Markas dan memberitahu hal itu pada Fukutaichou-nya, Renji Abarai, si Tuan Tatoo Alis. "Wah, bebas tugas dalam satu divisi? Hebat!" jawab Renji.

Renji pun langsung mengumumkan itu pada seluruh anggota divisi-nya. "Hey! Tadi kapten telah berdiskusi dan memutuskan Divisi 6 dibebastugaskan!" teriak Renji. Seluruh anggota pun bersorak senang.

"Kapten, aku akan ke tempat Urahara-san, apa ada yang mau dititipkan?" tanya Renji.

"Ya kebetulan, aku ingin kau menyerahkan ini pada Urahara. Di sudah tau tentang berita 'Bebas Tugas' ini dan ia menyerahkan ini pada kapten Divisi 3, 6, 11, dan 13." jelas Byakuya.

"Siap, kapten!" jawab Renji seraya membuka Senkaimon dengan Zanpakutou-nya. "Seireitei – Senkaimon – Urahara Shoten! Seireitei – Senkaimon – Urahara Shoten! Seireitei – Senkaimon – Urahara Shoten!" Renji bernyanyi sambil menirukan SFX Dora The Explorer.

Singkat cerita, sesampainya di Toko Urahara, Renji langsung masuk dan…

"Konnichiwa, Urahara-san!" sapa Renji.

"Konnichiwa, Renji-san. Ada apa datang ke toko kami yang sederhana ini?" tanya Urahara.

"Seperti biasa, ingin latihan!" jawab Renji.

"Wah wah, yang datang baru Kurosaki-san nih? Chad-san belum datang," kata Urahara. Tiba – tiba, Ichigo yang mendengarkan percakapan itu langsung keluar dari dalam 'Ruang Rahasia Bawah Tanah' Toko Urahara.

"Hey hey, kalian sedang membicarakanku ya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Wah, Kurosaki, kau sedang apa disana?" tanya Renji.

"Ga tau juga, dari tadi disana aku hanya diam, serta mendengarkan musik," jawab Ichigo.

"Pakai apa? Musik itu apa?" tanya Renji.

"Yaaaah, dasar orang udik. Musik itu sebuah alunan melodi yang dimainkan. Seperti ini, coba dengarkan." jelas Ichigo.

Musik (Home Made Kazoku "Thank You!" – Ost. Bleach):

Itsumo sasaete kureru hitotachi ni

Higorono omoi wo kometa rhapsody e

Appreciation no kimochi wo todoke

Itsumo arigato hontou arigatou

Tatoe doko ni tatte

Kimi no sonzai ni kansha shiteru yo

"Wah, enak didengar juga ya. Sangat merdu, aku suka." sahut Renji.

"Dasar.. Haah," keluh Ichigo. Ya, wajar saja kan kalau Renji tidak tahu musik, di Soul Society kan tidak ada musik.

"Hey, Kurosaki! Ayo lawan aku! Kita akan latihan bertarung," tantang Renji.

"Siapa takut? Sini kau!" tantang Ichigo.

Mereka berdua langsung turun ke tempat itu dan langsung memakai Shikai pada pedang mereka, kecuali Ichigo yang Zangetsu-nya Full-time Release.

"Ayo kita mulai, Zabimaru!" sahut Renji. Tebasan Zabimaru hampir saja mengenai Ichigo, karena pedang itu dapat memanjang.

"Ayo! Zangetsu!" Ichigo langsung melakukan Shunpo sampai di dekat Renji dan menebasnya. Hanya kena sedikit. Di bagian kaki Renji, hanya luka kecil.

"Zabimaru!" ZRATSH! Tebasan tadi tepat mengenai tangan kiri Ichigo. Membuat luka lumayan panjang, tapi tidak dalam. Ichigo pun langsung melakukan Shunpo lagi, tepat diatas kepala Renji, Ichigo mencoba menebas, "Heaaaa!". Namun gagal.

"Getsuga Tensho!" teriak Ichigo sambil membuat tebasan di udara dengan Reiatsu-nya untuk menciptakan Getsuga Tensho. Renji sontak menghindar, namun serangan itu mengenai tangan kirinya.

"Aku tidak tahan! Bankai! Hihio Zabimaru!" sahut Renji sambil melakukan Bankai, terciptalah barisan tulang Babon yang membentuk seperti ular. Itulah, Hihio Zabimaru. "Serang!" perintah Renji pada Zanpakutou-nya. Jduash jduash bum… Serangan itu sempat melukai Ichigo di bagian dada, namun, "Rasakan ini! Tensa Zangetsu!" sahut Ichigo sambil melakukan Bankai.

"Khu khu khu, harusnya kau terima ini! Hikotsu Taiho!" Renji mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya merah mirip Cero dari mulut Zabimaru. "Getsuga Tensho!" Jduaaarrrrr…. Ichigo berhasil menepis serangan itu dengan Getsuga Tensho-nya.

" Nah, sekarang kau rasakan ini! Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo meneriakkan jurus-nya sementara Renji hanya terdiam kaku karena Ichigo mengatakan 'Getsuga Tensho' sambil menaikkan reiatsu-nya.

"Hati – hati Renji-san!" Urahara langsung mengambil sikap dan, "Chikasumi no Tate, Benihime!" sahut Urahara sambil melindungi Renji dengan Zanpakutou-nya yang tengah dalam kondisi Shikai.

Prok prok prok… Terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari Rukia, Ikkaku, Yumichika yang melihat pertandingan panas itu. Ishida sang Quincy tidak bertepuk tangan, untuk mempertahankan gaya cool dan jaim-nya.

"Hebat juga kau, Kurosaki." ucap sang Quincy.

"Hah hah hah, ya Ishida, aku memang kuat," jawab Ichigo.

"Oh, sepertinya semua sudah berkumpul! Apa kalian membawa tiket yang kuberi?" tanya Urahara. "Ya, bawa." jawab Ichigo. "Tentu," jawab Ishida. "MAKSUDMU INI?" tanya keempat Shinigami itu. Wajar sajalah, karena mereka tidak tahu tiket yang diberikan kepada mereka dari taichou divisi-nya.

"Aku diberi oleh Kuchiki-taichou," jawab Renji.

"Aku diberi.. Ukitake-taichou," sambung Rukia.

"Kami diberi Kusajishi-fukutaichou." jawab Ikkaku.

"Tumben kau menghormati Yachiru-san, Ikkaku?" tanya Yumichika keheranan.

"Tidak tahu deh.." jawab Ikkaku.

"Nah, yang penting sudah lengkap, mari kita mulai perjalanan atau bisa disebut Game. Mari kita mulai!" sahut Urahara sambil membuka Garganta.

"Hey hey, kita mau ke mana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ke tempat yang seru pokoknya, mungkin menyeramkan bagi kalian.. Hihihi.." jawab Urahara.

"Apa jangan jangan kau mau mencoba membunuhku lagi, sebelumnya di Shattered Shaft kan aku hampir berubah jadi Hollow!" tanya Ichigo was –was.

"Pokoknya ikut saja!" jawab Urahara ketus.

"Shattered Shaft itu yang saat kau mau kau ingin meraih kekuatan Shinigami-mu untuk menyelamatkan Rukia ya, Ichigo?" tanya Renji.

"Baca aja sendiri di komik 'Bleach'." jawab Ichigo.

"Terserahlah.." ucap Renji ketus.

"Hey hey, cepat masuk! Aku keburu kehabisan Reiatsu nih!" omel Urahara.

"Ya.." jawab mereka serempak.

**~Bersambung~**

Author Side :

Kira – kira ke mana mereka pergi? Kita lihat di Chapter selanjutnya! Yeey…

~Review Please~


	2. Battle 1, Easy!

"**Menos Forest Game" **

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Genre : Adventure

Written by : Kaitou 13

Rate : T

Warning : Gaje, OOC, typo

**Author side :**

Di Chapter 2 ini, Kaitou akan memperbaiki supaya readers sekalian gak pusing bacanya. Just keep reading!

"**Menos Forest Game"**

"Tempat ini kan? Hutan Menos! Hey kau mau membunuh kami ya?" ujar Renji.

SLEPP.. Garganta pun langsung ditutup oleh Urahara. Tiba – tiba tiket yang mereka pegang itu berubah menjadi ikat leher, walkie talkie, dan kamera yang ada sayapnya.

"Eh? Apa ini?" ujar semua yang ikut game itu. Dari Walkie Talkie mereka pun terdengar suara,

"Halo semua, kita akan mulai game-nya dari titik ini, ikat leher itu untuk memastikan kalian baik – baik saja, walkie talkie ini untuk kalian berkomunikasi sesama kalian ataupun yang ada di Dunia Fana, dan kamera pengawas itu untuk melihat keadaan kalian di sana. Pokoknya semua peralatan lengkap untuk game ini, Urahara gitu looh." kata Urahara.

"Oiya, warna di tiket kalian itu menandakan warna cap Menos yang akan kalian buru, disitu tertera waktu kan?" sambung Urahara.

"Ya!" jawab mereka serentak.

"Nah, itu untuk menandakan seberapa lama waktu yang kalian butuhkan untuk melawan seekor Menos, semuanya Gillian kok, tenang saja!" sambung Urahara lagi. "Ada yang mau tanya?" tanya Urahara untuk memastikan.

"Berarti kalau warna tiketku merah, warna cap Menos yang akan kami lawan juga harus bercap merah?" tanya Ichigo.

"Betul sekali, nah itu kan cuma ada 2 warna, merah dan biru, kalian juga harus memperebutkan Menos yang kalian lihat." jawab Urahara.

"Lalu waktu ini maksudnya apa?" Renji juga bertanya.

"Oh, itu batas waktu kalian, misalnya untuk melawan Menos pertama kalian diberi waktu 60 menit, lalu setelah selesai dikurangi 5 menit, jadi untuk melawan Menos kedua, batas waktu kalian 55 menit. Begitu! Tapi jika melewati batas akan dinyatakan kalah dan kembali kesini!" jawab Urahara.

"Lalu kalau ada masalah bagaimana?" tanya Rukia.

"Kalian hubungi saja lewat Walkie Talkie itu, disini Visored sudah siap kok!" jawab Urahara.

"Kita mulai saja! 3 2 1! Hunt!" sahut Urahara.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"Hihihi.." Ichigo tertawa licik, Evil Smirk sudah tergambar di wajahnya.

"Reiatsu besarku ini akan kulepas, lalu Menos merasakannya dan menghampiriku! Wahahaha!" ternyata Ichigo sudah memikirkan trik-nya itu secara matang – matang.

Wuuuu…

Ternyata benar 5 ekor Menos langsung menhampirinya, tetapi yang bercap merah hanya 2 ekor.

"Yak! 2 ekor! Lho?" Ichigo yang sudah tersenyum senang tiba – tiba keheranan karena 4 ekor Menos lainnya tiba – tiba kabur. Tiba – tiba walkie talkie Ichigo berbunyi.

"Aku sudah tahu trikmu Kurosaki-san! Aku sengaja membuat sistem satu arah, yaitu jika kau memasang taget pada salah satu Menos, Menos yang lain akan pergi. Hehehe…" sahut Urahara sambil tertawa.

"Apa? Dasar! Geta-boushi!" ujar Ichigo kesal.

Jreb! Zangetsu Ichigo langsung menyerang topeng Menos itu namun ternyata tertancap keras.

"Ah sial! Bagaimana ini?" kata Ichigo kesal.

Sisa waktu : 50 menit 12 detik dari 60 menit.

"Ora ora ora ora!" teriak Renji yang sedang mengejar seekor Menos.

"Zabimaru!" ucap Renji.

Zrat zrat zrat. Renji berhasil melukai Menos itu dan membuatnya berbalik badan menatap Renji. Menos itu mencoba menginjak Renji, namun..

"Akh! Hampir saja! Dasar hidung besar! Heaaa!"

Zrasssh… Renji menebas topeng Menos itu dengan sangat sukses walaupun Menosnya belum kalah.

Syuuuuung…..

Menos itu mengisi Reiatsu di mulutnya dan hendak melakukan Cero.

"Apa?" Renji kaget. JDUAARRRR…. Cero itu mengenai Renji namun berhasil membuatnya terluka di bagian kaki kiri.

"Aku tau caranya!" Renji langsung menancapkan pedangnya pada topeng Menos dan, "Higa Zekko!" Jduash! Pedang Renji langsung menembus kepala Menos dengan sangat sukses.

"Yak! 1 selesai!" ujar Renji senang.

Pertarungan 1 selesai :

Sisa waktu : 35 menit 13 detik dari 60 menit

Pertarungan 2:

Batas waktu : 55 menit

Kita lihat Ikkaku sedang apa. Ternyata dia sedang mengejar Menos bercap biru sodara – sodara.

"Yak! Menos siap – siap kau!" ujar Ikkaku sambil mengejar Menos tersebut.

Sementara itu Menos hanya berjalan agak cepat karena dikejar Ikkaku.

Lalu, seperti dikaruniai Dewi Fortuna. Ikkaku langsung mendapat ide, efek kamera pun memunculkan sebuah lampu yang menambah terang kepala Ikkaku.

"Hunt style!" ujar Ikkaku sambil, "Memanjanglah, Hozukimaru!" membuat pedangnya jadi seperti tombak dengan Shikai-nya.

"Rasakan ini!" Ikkaku langsung melempar Zanpakutou-nya ala tombak namun tidak kena hanya member luka sobek kecil pada Hollow level Gillian itu.

"Heaa!" ujar Ikkaku sambil melempar 'tombak'nya. Kali ini menusuk di bagian belakang Menos.

"Sial! Kalau disitu kan sulit mengambilnya!" ucap Ikkaku ketus.

"Hup ah! Hup! Heaaa! Eh?" Ikkaku yang sedang mengejar Menos itu langsung teringat akan sesuatu.

"Kenapa aku tidak memanfaatkan Reiryoku disini? Heaa! Hup!" Ikkaku langsung mengumpulkan Reiryoku disekitarnya dan membuat pijakan yang membuat dia seakan – akan 'berjalan di udara'.

"Yak! Berhasil! Kalau begini langsung saja!" Jrash! Ikkaku langsung menusukkan Zanpakutou-nya hingga menembus kepala Menos. Pertarungan Ikkaku pun selesai.

Pertarungan 1 :

Sisa waktu : 43 menit 5 detik dari 60 menit

Pertarungan 2 :

Batas waktu 55 menit

Kita kembali ke Ichigo. Ternyata ia sedang seru – serunya melawan Menos yang sangat liar dan memiliki 'Speed Regeneration' setelah mencabut pedangnya dari topeng Menos tersebut.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Zrassh, serangan itu mengenai bagian bawah Menos tersebut namun, langsung pulih dalam waktu yang lumayan singkat.

"Lompat! Lalu, Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo berhasil merusak topeng Menos tersebut, namun belum mati hanya saja Menos itu langsung lemas dan jatuh.

"Makanya jangan macam – macam!" Ichigo langsung menghampiri kepala Menos yang terjatuh itu dan menusuknya pakai Zangetsu. JDUMM!

Pertarungan 1 :

Sisa waktu : 24 menit 2 detik dari 60 menit

Pertarungan 2 :

Batas waktu 55 menit

Sekarang kita hampiri seorang gadis dari klan bangsawan di Soul Society, Kuchiki. Ya benar, ia adalah Rukia Kuchiki.

"Hm… yang bercap biru. Nah itu dia!" Rukia langsung menghampiri Menos itu.

"Sode no Shirayuki! Mari kita lawan Hollow bodoh ini! Mena— Uwaaa!" Rukia langsung berlari menghindarI Menos nista yang hampir menginjaknya.

"Rasakan ini Menos! Menarilah! Sode no Shirayuki! Some no Mai, Tsukishiro!" Rukia langsung membuat lingkaran di sekitar Menos dan, KRAK KREK! Menos itu beku sepenuhnya saudara – saudara! Namun Menos itu membuat Cero dan mencoba keluar dari pilar es itu.

"Hm… Jika aku pakai teknik ini, aku akan kehabisan Reiatsu untuk sementara, tidak akan kupakai!" gumam Rukia dalam hati.

Rukia langsung membuat pijakan dari Reiryoku dan bersiap menusuk kepala Menos itu. Tiba – tiba, Jduarrr! Menos itu melepaskan Cero yang hampir mengenai Rukia.

"Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!" Rukia langsung menutup lubang yang dibuat oleh Cero Menos tersebut.

"Lalu, rasakan ini!" Rukia langsung menusukkan pedangnya pada topeng Menos tersebut dan pertarungan itu selesai.

Pertarungan 1 :

Sisa waktu : 23 menit 20 detik

Pertarungan 2 :

Batas waktu 55 menit

Yumichika yang membuang waktu 15 menit untuk mencari jalan keluar dari Hutan Menos terus saja mengeluh.

"Kalau saja aku tidak menerima tiket ini, pasti aku tidak datang ke tempat menyeramkan ini, haaah…" keluh Yumichika.

Gruoooo…. Seekor Menos bercap biru yang dicari Yumichika pun datang.

"Apalagi itu? Uwaaa! Menos! Lariiii!" teriak Yumichika

DRAP DRAP! "Ada lagi disana! Gyaaa!" Yumichika terus berlari dan pada akhirnya.

"Aku lelah Menos! Jadi langsung akan kuselesaikan!" Yumichika langsung menengok kanan – kiri agar tidak ada yang melihat pelepasan Shikai-nya yang sebenarnya.

"Cabik dia! Ruri' iro Kujaku!" Zrut zrut zrut BRUK!

"End!" kata Yumichika seraya meninggalkan Menos itu.

Petarungan 1 :

Sisa waktu 15 menit 23 detik

Pertarungan 2 :

Batas waktu 55 menit

Sementara itu Uryuu Ishida, sang Quincy, terus berlari sambil mencari Menos bercap merah.

"Bukan, bukan, bukan, bukan itu." Ishida terus menjelajahi Hutan Menos tersebut sambil mencari Menos bercap merah.

10 menit berlalu…

"Bukan yang itu, yang itu juga bukan, bukan, bukan, bukan…" gumam Ishida dalam hati. Tiba – tiba, JDUARRR…

Seekor Menos bercap biru menyerang Quincy itu dengan Cero.

"Jangan macam – macam kau! Nih!" Ishida melepaskan panah kearah topeng Menos tersebut dan Menos itu langsung ambruk.

"Hmm…. Bukan, bukan, bukan, bukan juga! Aah! Mana sih!" ujar Ishida ketus.

15 menit berlalu…

"Akhirnya ketemu! Hah hah hah," ujar Ishida yang sebenarnya sudah lelah.

"Langsung kita selesaikan saja ya! Ginrei Ko— Aku harus lari!" Jduerrr! Menos itu langsung saja melepaskan Cero.

"Seele Schneider!" Ishida langsung mengeluarkan senjatanya dan menusukkannya ke topeng Menos.

"Terakhir! Ginrei Kojaku!" Jduash jduash jduash jduash! "Selesai!" kata Ishida.

Laporan

Seluruh peserta game telah melewati pertarungan ke – 1. Pertarungan ke 2 dimulai di Chapter selanjutnya! See ya!

REVIEW?


	3. It's Start

"**Menos Forest Game****"**

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Genre : Adventure

Written by : Kaitou 13

Rate : T

Warning : Gaje, OOC, OC, typo

**Author Side :**

Ok, langsung aja ya! Ga mutu

"**Menos Forest Game****"**

"Yoooo! S'pertinya kalian sudah selesai pertandingan pertama ya?" sahut Urahara.

"Iya – iya! Cepat lanjutkan!" gerutu Ichigo.

"Ok ok, sekarang : Hunt for some Adjuchas! Yey!" teriak Urahara.

"Peraturannya?" tanya Rukia.

"Mudah kok, peraturannya seperti biasa, tapi tidak ada sistem satu arah! Kalian harus memburu 3 Adjuchas, dalam waktu yang sudah ditentukan! Tiap kalian bertarung, waktu akan dihitung, tetapi saat mencari, tidak dihitung. Menurutku sih, lebih baik kalau bertarung lawan 3 sekaligus," ujar Urahara.

"Yeah! Akhirnya sistem aneh itu hilang juga!" ujar Ichigo lega.

"Oiya, tidak ada warna cap lagi disini! Siap?" ucap Urahara.

"Eh? Iya!" jawab semua.

"3, 2, 1! Mulai!" sahut Urahara.

"Heaah!" teriak Ichigo.

Kita mulai dari Ichigo yang sedang bersemangat tadi.

"Langsung saja, Ban—" kata – kata Ichigo langsung dipotong oleh Walkie Talkienya.

"Hey! Tidak boleh ada Bankai disini!" teriak Urahara kesal.

"Apaa? Tambah menyebalkan saja game ini!" ketus Ichigo.

"Hihihi… Maaf Kurosaki-san," pinta Urahara.

"Iya! Tapi…" Ichigo menaikkan reiatsu-nya ternyata 2 ekor Adjuchas langsung datang.

"Haha! Bocah! Ada apa kau memanggil kami?" tanya seekor GrandFisher.

"Bocah kecil sebaiknya diam deh!" sahut Shrieker.

"Kalian berdua diam saja! Getsuga Tensho!" sahut Ichigo.

"Hup! Tidak kena bocah!" ujar GrandFisher.

"Ah! Ke mana Shrieker tadi?" tanya Ichigo was –was.

"Aku disini. Bocah!" ujar Shrieker sambil mencakar punggung Ichigo.

"Akh! Sial kau! Getsuga Tensho!" ujar Ichigo.

"Uwakh! Aaaaaa…." Teriak Shrieker itu sambil perlahan – lahan menghilang.

JDAR JDAR!

"Gyahh! Sialan kau pancingan!" ujar Ichigo.

"Apa katamu! Hea—Aaaa…" GrandFisher itu lemas seketika saat Ichigo menghindari serangannya dengan Shunpo, lalu menebas topengnya dengan kuat.

"Dasar payah!" ujar Ichigo kesal.

"Mencari Adjuchas lagi!" ujar Ichigo.

Sisa waktu : 35 menit 23 detik

"Ora ora ora ora!" seperti biasa, suara ini terdengar dari seorang cowok berambut merah, ya, Renji Abarai.

"Satu! Heaa!" ZRATSH! Serangan itu sukses kena pada seekor Adjuchas.

15 menit kemudian…

"Dua, yeah!" dengan sangat sukses serangan itu kena lagi.

"Istirahat aah~~" kata Renji dengan nada santai.

Sisa waktu : 28 menit 13 detik

Pindah lagi ke seorang lelaki yang plontos kepalanya, Ikkaku Madarame..

"Satu, dua, tiga! Be be be be be be beruntung!" ujarnya ketika satu ekor Adjuchas kena serangannya.

"Sepertinya seekor mudah ya?" tanya seekor Adjuchas yang datang bersama Adjuchas lainnya, ada 5 ekor.

"Rasakan ini!" ucap seekor Adjuchas sambiL memukul perut Ikkaku.

"Uwakh! Nih rasakan!" Ikaku langsung melempar 'tombaknya'.

JREB! "Tidak kena, botak!" BWUSH…

"Apa tadi kau bilang?" ucap Ikkaku yang tiba – tiba sudah berada di belakang Adjuchas itu.

"Aa—aampun! Kau ini Komandan ya?" tanya Adjuchas.

"Bukan! Tapi aku bangku 3!" Jruashh! Ucap Ikkaku sambil menusuk kepala Adjuchas itu.

SYUUUUUNG…

JDUAAAAARRRR…. "Uwaaaa! APA – APAAN KALIAN!" teriak Ikkaku sambil menghindari Cero dari 4 Adjuchas lainnya.

"Aaaaakh!" Jduar… Ikkaku langsung lemas ketika 3 Cero langsung mengenai secara bergiliran.

" Cih! Kalian!" keluh Ikkaku

BIP BIP BIP "Hey Ikkaku! Ga boleh Bankai ya!" kata Urahara dari walkie talkie nya.

"Tenang saja!" jawab Ikkaku.

"Hozukimaru! Siap! Heaa!" teriak Ikkaku sambil menusukkan Zanpakutounya ke topeng salah satu Adjuchas, "Split! Hozukimaru!" perintah Ikkaku.

KLAK KLAK Jruashh.. "Yak! Dua ekor selesai!" kata Ikkaku dengan semangatnya.

Sisa waktu : 20 menit 10 detik

Langsung ke perempuan yang satu – satunya ikut game ini, Rukia Kuchiki.

"Hm… Adjuchas ya… Pedangku tak mungkin patah karena kalian! Hyaa!" gumam Rukia sambil menebas sulur seekor Numb Chandelier level Adjuchas.

TRANG TRANG DUASH… Seekor Adjuchas langsung terlempar

"Masih harus seekor lagi, Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!" seekor Adjuchas pun beku.

"Sentuhan terakhir, Some no Mai, Tsukishiro!" seluruh Adjuchas yang iut bertarung ikut beku. "Runtuhlah kalian bersama pilar es itu." KRAK PRAAAAANG…

Sisa waktu : 13 menit 2 detik

Lanjut di Ikkaku, dia sedang berburu seekor Adjuchas dengan semangatnya.

"Hey, sini kau! Kalau tidak buru – buru kesini, aku bisa kalah tinggal 10 menit lagi nih!" ujar Ikkaku ketus.

"Tidak akan, nanti aku bisa mati di tanganmu!" jawab Adjuchas itu.

"Kau tidak akan mati di tanganku tapi mati di tembus tombakku!" seru Ikkaku.

"Itu sama saja botak!" teriak Adjuchas itu.

"APA KATAMU? GYAAAA!" teriak Ikkaku seraya melempar Hozukimaru-nya.

JREBB! "Gyaaakh!" teriak Adjuchas itu seraya perlahan – lahan menghilang.

"Ah, akhirnya.. APA? Sisa waktuku! Hampir saja.." keluh Ikkaku.

Sisa waktu : 3 menit 12 detik

Kita lihat Ichigo sedang apa, ternyata sedang bertarung melawan Adjuchas sodara – sodara.

"Mau apa kau, bocah! Tebasanmu mengancam ya!" ujar Menos itu.

"Aku cuma ingin menyelesaikan permainan dari si Geta-boushi!" jawab Ichigo.

"Siapa itu Geta-boushi? Fuuuh haaaaaa.." tanya Menos itu sambil menyiapkan Cero.

"Dia…" JDUARRR… BWETTSSS ( Shunpo) "… Senpai-ku." ZRATTT…

"Aaaa… Sialan kau!" BRUK.

Sisa waktu : 14 menit 3 detik

"Ini sih mudah, harusnya aku berterima kasih pada Ryuuken karena mengajariku teknik ini… Hya! Ginrei Kojaku!"

DUM DUM DUM DUM DUM DUM DUM DUM…

"Satu sih mudah, tapi aku harus kabur sekarang…" ujar Ishida sambil… Dikejar 13 Adjuchas yang sudah lama tidak melihat Quincy dan ingin memakannya.

"Itu! Mangsaku selama ini yang kutunggu.. Guyaa.." ujar salah satu dari mereka.

"Bukan bodoh, itu milikku. Graaaa…." protes yang lainnya.

"Kalian semua minggir! Itu milikku! Gaaaaa…." ujar yang lainya lagi.

"Kalian semua! Tidak berhak memangsaku! Ginrei Kojaku!" ujar Ishida.

DUM DUM DUM DUM DUM DUM DUM DUM…

"Wah! Sepertinya disini banyak sekali Reishi, 5 ekor sekaligus. Yeah!" kata Ishida senang.

"Tapi aku harus cepat – cepat lari lagi sih."

Sisa waktu : 20 menit 53 detik

"Meraunglah, Zabimaru!" Ya. Ini Renji.

"Hup hup hup. Menghindar saja ah~ Ini mudah," ujar Adjuchas itu.

"AAH… Apa – apaan kau! Higazekko!" teriak Renji.

"Eits, ga kena. HUP. Aakh, sial kena! Akh, akh, akh, aaaa…" ujar Adjuchas itu sambil kesakitan.

"Meraunglah, Zabimaru!" ujar Renji sambil menebas habis topeng Adjuchas tersebut.

"Cih. Menyusahkan."

Sisa waktu : 12 menit 4 detik

Yumichika yang sedari tadi hanya menunggu Menos level Adjuchas untuk datang, sekarang mulai berjalan.

"Hm… Aku sudah menunggu 20 menit. Aku bisa saja kalah, cari aah~" ujar Yumichika yang - memang – malas.

"Hoo… Apa yang berkepala tengkorak pakai baju putih seperti seragam. Dia berdiri tapi tidak terlalu tinggi, sepertinya itu level Adjuchas." gumam Yumichika.

" Hiyaaah! Fuji Kujaku!" ujar Yumichika.

TRANG! "Sepertinya kau punya pedang ya? EH! TUNGGU! Sepertinya aku mengenalmu! Punya pedang, baju berseragam warna putih. Aku ingat, di ruang berkas Divisi 5, kau ini…" ada yang memotong kata – kata Yumchika. Ternyata,

"Ya, pasti ada berkas tentang kami, Exequias!" ujar kapten kelompok itu, Rudobon.

"Ah, Exequias! Kalian! Sebentar… Hm… Sepi ya! Berarti aku bisa…" ucapan Yumichika terpotong lagi.

"Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!" ujar Rukia.

"Reiatsu-mu sangat terasa, sampai – sampai aku harus lari kesini untuk mendapatkanmu, para Exequias!" ujar Rukia lagi.

Sementara itu di tempay Ichigo beristirahat.

TAP!

"Sepertinya aku menggangu tidur siangmu ya? Hihihi…" ujar inisial G J

"Tch. Darimana kau tahu aku ada disini?" tanya Ichigo.

"Dari Reiatsu-mu. Aku sudah hafal itu. Heaaa!" ujar Grimmjow sambil mengayunkan Pantera-nya.

TRANG!

**~Continue On Next Chapter~**

**Author Side : **

Yo! Readers! Aku bikin kayak gini untuk memenuhi permintaan Nakki-senpai (Pen Name : nakki desinta). Oiya, buat pecinta IchiRuki silakan baca fic-nya Nakki-senpai. Bagus – bagus lho, menurutku. Mungkin di chapter ini agak nggak seru karena untuk menyesuaikan ending-nya. Yaah. Akhir Kata…

R

E

V

I

E

W

PLEASE


	4. This Is Not A Game

"**Menos Forest Game"**

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Genre : Adventure

Written by : Kaitou 13

Rate : T

Warning : Gaje, OOC, OC, typo

**Author Side : **

Sangat terburu – buru. Bener deh.. Ya, lanjut aja deh.

"**Menos Forest Game"**

"Mau apa kau disini?" tanya Ichigo.

"Make a revenge! Heaaa!" jawab Grimmjow

TRANG! JDUASH!

"Uakh!" Ichigo terpental ditebas oleh Grimmjow.

"Hahahaha! Ternyata benar kata Dordonii, kau ternyata masih lemah, Nino!" ujar Grimmjow sambil menodong pedang kearah Ichigo.

Dari walkie talkie, "Ichigo, selamatkan dirimu! Aku dan Shinji akan segera kesana!" ujar Urahara was – was.

"Diam! Ini pertarunganku!" jawab Ichigo.

"Hey! Siapapun kau, sepertinya kau kuat datanglah kesini! Yammy dan Zommari akan menyambut kau dan temanmu!" teriak Grimmjow kepafa orang diseberang sana melalui Walkie Talkie Ichigo.

"Hiiyaaaaaah!" teriak Ichigo sambil mengayunkan pedangnya dengan kuat, Grimmjow terpental, level Reiatsu Ichigo naik drastis.

"Aku tidak akan main – main, aku akan mencincangmu dengan Bankai-ku!" ujar Ichigo.

"Hohoho, maka langsung saja kau lakukan itu. Nino." Jawab Grimmjow.

TRANG! "Ukh!" keluh Grimmjow.

"Sepertinya sekarang kau yang masih bocah!" ujar Ichigo.

"Diam!" teriak Grimmjow yang langsung menebas Pantera-nya dengan kuat. Seakan – akan menjawab tebasan Ichigo.

"Cero!" DUARRRR… Grimmjow melepaskan Cero yang begitu kuat. Namun,

"Kau kira aku masih selemah dulu?" ZRATT! Dengan Shunpo-nya yang langsung di-combo dengan tebasan Zangetsu, Ia menebas punggung Grimmjow.

"Akh!" ujar Grimmjow.

"Ukh, sombong! Cero!" JDUARR… Ichigo menepisnya dengan tebasan Zangetsu.

Memang, Ichigo sudah sangat berbeda dari pertama kali bertemu Grimmjow. Dia dapat mengalahkan Ulquiorra, meskipun, Ulquiorra yang bisa dibilang, bunuh diri.

"Rasakan ini, ini, ini, dan ini!" ujar Grimmjow sambil menebas Ichigo sampai terpental ke sebuah pohon dan mematahkannya.

"Akh, sumsum tulang belakangku terancam. GETSUGA TENSHO!"

"Tidak akan kena, Nino." ucap Grimmjow.

Pada awalnya, kata – kata Grimmjow memang benar, Getsuga Tensho milik Ichigo langsung meledak karena Reiryoku yang dilepaskannya kurang stabil. Namun efek ledakannya langsung melemparnya.

"Jangan menebas yang seperti itu. Barusan itu belum sempurna. Hihihi." ujar Ichigo sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Jangan sombong," tiba – tiba Grimmjow berdiri di belakang Ichigo. Kecepatan luar biasa. Itu Sonido, Grimmjow memang punya predikat Sonido Expert.

"… aku belum tumbang!" sambung Grimmjow sambil menebas punggung Ichigo.

"Aku bukan yang dulu lagi," dengan secepat kilat, Ichigo langsung memakai Shunpo dan hilang dari jangkauan tebasan Grimmjow.

"Cih. Itu Shunpo ya?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Tepat sekali. Dulu aku jarang memakai ini, sekarang ini menguntungkanku." jawab Ichigo.

"Shut up and die!" ujar Grimmjow sambil menebas Zangetsu secara berulang – ulang.

TRANG TRANG TRAK DUARR… TRANG TRANG TRANG "Getsuga Tensho!" BUM! "Cero!" Syuuuuung… BLAMM!

"Sepertinya trik ini akan terpakai. Terima kasih, Shirosaki! Heaaa!" ujar Ichigo sambil memutar – mutar Zangetsu ala Shirosaki.

"Trik murahan," ujar Grimmjow yang langsung mendekati Ichigo pakai Sonido. Hampir melewati batas aman.

"Dari depan tidak bisa, berarti…"

"Sonido…" bisik Grimmjow yang tiba – tiba ada di belakang Ichigo

ZRATT!

"UAARGH! Ah, sejak kapan?" keluh Ichigo yang punggungnya ditebas oleh Grimmjow.

Luka lebar, namun tidak dalam.

"Cih," Ichigo kembali memutar – mutar pedangnya seperti tadi.

"Pakai trik yang sama? Berharap menang dengan cara apa kau ini?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Tidak!" jawab Ichigo.

Grimmjow mulai mendekati Ichigo dengan Sonido-nya. Namun, pergerakannnya terbaca oleh Ichigo.

"Reiatsu-mu mulai terasa menebal dan mendekat. Heaaa!" WUNG WUNG WUNG… Ichigo langsung mengubah cara menebasnya menjadi memutar dari kanan ke kiri.

"Sempurna…" ZRAT ZRAT ZRAT ZRAT ZRAT ZRAT ZRAT ZRAT ZRAT ZRAT ZRAT…

"Uwakh! Sialan kau!" teriak Grimmjow sambil terpental kearah pohon kering, atau pohon kwarsa, dan menabraknya dengan kepala. Blood on his head, dan berbagai macam sobekan dari yang panjang sampai yang hanya sebesar robekan cutter.

"Akhirnya, kau jadi lebih kuat ya? Kurosaki-san." ujar Urahara yang ternyata sudah datang bersama Shinji.

"Tempat apa ini? Menyebalkan," gerutu Shinji. Mengeluh. Kebiasaan Shinji, yah…

"Ah, Urahara! Sebaiknya kau siap – siap untuk—" kata – kata Ichigo terpotong.

"Melawan kami!" ujar inisial Y L.

"Hm… Kau kelihatan, lemah." ucap Z R.

"Cih. Meremehkan." ujar Shinji.

"Keh, berisik!" kata Yammy.

"Menangislah, Benihime…" BUMM…

Sepertinya serangan barusan tidak menghasilkan luka apapun, Yammy menepis serangan itu dengan tangannya. Meskipun langsung menyebabkan luka sobek di tangannya.

"Barusan itu, teknikmu yang paling baik?"

"Cih!"

"Matilah kau!" teriak Yammy sambil mengeluarkan Zanpakutou-nya, Ira.

"Bersiaplah! Hyaaa!" TRANG TRANG DUASH! Tebasan Yammy begitu kuat, sampai – sampai Urahara terpental.

"Ukh! Sial!" keluh Urahara.

"Rasakan lagi ini! Gyaaah!"

Sementara itu, Renji dan Ishida…

"Lawan kita aneh – aneh ya? Yang satu cowok, suka teriak – teriak 'Aku akan memukul, menendang, dan membunuhmu' yang satunya lagi kalem, tapi ia memakai pentup kepala yang menutupi seluruh kepalanya, gaya yang aneh." bisik Renji pada Ishida.

"Biarkan saja," gumamnya.

"Biarkan aku melawan yang seperti elang itu dan kau lawan yang sebelahnya." kata Ishida.

"Siap! Kita mulai! Zabimaru!" Renji yang bersemangat langsung mengayunkan Zabimaru. Meskipun jarak serangnya jauh, tapi serangan Renji dapat dengan mudah dihindari oleh inisial F C itu.

"Sebelum kita mulai, katakan. Apa jabatanmu?" tanya Findor.

"Aku Renji! Abarai Renji! Wakil komandan divisi 6." jawabnya.

"Oh, tapi aku ingin menguji kecerdasanmu." ujar pemuda itu. Ia langsung melakukan Sonido dan menebas pedang Renji. TRANG.

"Jawab! Barusan itu serangan level apa?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Aku tidak tau, tapi itu serangan lemah! Meraunglah! Zabimaru!" jawab Renji yang sebenarnya tidak menjawab apa – apa.

"Bodoh, EH! AH! Hampir!" ujar pemuda itu kaget.

"Kau memotong 80% topengku, wakil komandan. Sekarang kita setara!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ok, aku akan memperkenalkan diri, namaku Findor Carias. Fraccion Yang Mulia Barragan. Kujelaskan ya, semakin topengku terkelupas, aku makin kuat." ucap pemuda itu.

"Oh, Findor. Itu tidak masuk akal sih, tapi mari kita mulai! Zabimaru!" Renji mengerahkan tenaganya namun Findor dapat menangkisnya dengan mudah.

"Sudah kubilang, sekarang kita setara!" ujar Findor.

"Jangan banyak bicara! Hyah!" Renji kembali mengayunkan Zabimaru-nya yang dapat memukul mundur pemuda itu sampai jatuh. Namun pemuda itu, tetap belum menyerah. Mungkin pikir Renji 'Orang ini aneh, dari gayanya, seperti orang bodoh. Tapi sepertinya, Ia jenius'.

"Hebat kau wakil komandan!" ujar pemuda berambut pirang itu. "Tapi, kau pikir aku kan menyerah dengan itu?".

SRATT… Sonido Expert. Dengan sangat amat cepatnya, Findor menebas bahu Renji. Yang langsung membuat konsentrasi Renji buyar. Mungkin tebasan itu cukup terasa bagi Renji yang sudah lama tidak menerima tebasan sekuat itu.

"Akh!" keluh Renji.

"Ada apa, wakil komandan? Apa kau kesakitan? Atau mungkin kau saja yang terlalu lemah?"

"Berisik! Ayo! Zabimaru!" Renji mengayunkan Zabimaru-nya lagi. Sepertinya sekarang Renji sudah mulai serius terhadap orang aneh di depannya ini.

Dengan cepatnya, Zabimaru mengarah ke Findor, namun Findor menepisnya. Berkali – kali tebasan sudah ia terima, sampai membuat Pinza Aguda-nya sedikit rusak.

"Kalau begini terus, bisa – bisa aku yang kalah." gumamnya dalam hati. Seperti sedang menimbang – nimbang sesuatu.

"Hey kau, wakil komandan!—" "Panggil aku Abarai!" "Terserahlah. Abarai-san! Izinkan aku menampakkan wujud asli Zanpakutou-ku,…"

"Mengukirlah di permukaan air, Pinza Aguda!" ucapnya. Tiba – tiba, Ia berubah. Di tangan kanannya terdapat capit besar. Namun di tangan kirinya, hanya ada capit kecil.

"Inilah, wujud asli Zanpakutou-ku." katanya.

"Jadi itu Resureccion ya? Kalau begitu… Higa Zekko!" Sendi – sendi Zabimaru terputus, membuat beberapa bilah pisau yang mengarah cepat ke arah Findor.

"Boleh juga seranganmu. Tapi aku tidak akan menerimanya begitu saja. Bala!" Kemampuan Findor terlihat baik saat Resureccion, dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"APA? Kalau begini sulit menghindarinya! Zabimaru, kembali! Tapi ada cara yang lain." keluh Renji.

Mungkin cara yang dipikirkan oleh Renji adalah menghindar dengan Shunpo. 60% teknik itu berhasil tapi, ada beberapa Bala yang mengenai Renji.

"Ukkh!" BUM! "Gyah, hah hah hah hah… Kalau Bala-nya beratus – ratus seperti itu, menghindar pun mustahil." keluh Renji.

"Cara yang sangat amat tidak masuk akal, kau malah menghindarinya. Mau bergerak secepat apa pun, mustahil tidak kena." jawab Findor.

Renji menengok kanan – kiri, Ia tidak melihat siapapun kecuali dirinya dan Findor. Ishida juga entah pergi ke mana. Maka keputusannya pun dikeluarkan.

"Kalau senjataku hanya pedang seperti ini, aku pasti kalah. Jadi,"

"Jadi apa?"

"Bankai, Hihio Zabimaru!"

"Apa? Wakil komandan! Bankai?" Findor terkejut saat melihat Bankai milik Renji.

"Kenapa? Kaget." tanya Renji dengan senyum liciknya.

"Hebat juga kau. Wakil komandan." jawabnya.

"Dasar. Tidak bisa menghargai orang sedikit ya? Panggil aku Abarai!" ujarnya.

"Terserah apa maumu." ZRUUUUT. Splash…

"Barusan itu?" Renji terkejut. Serangan itu mengenai kunciran kepalanya. Sekarang rambutnya tergerai.

"Tembakan arus air bertekanan tinggi. Kau kaget?"

"Tidak," jawab Renji menutupi rasa kagetnya.

"Kita mulai! Zabimaru!" WUUUUUSHH…

Sebuah makhluk berkepala –seperti ular—mengarah ke Findor. Ekspresi Findor datar, Ia tidak takut atau gugup sama sekali. Mungkin Ia berpikir, 'Apa – apaan ini?'.

"Hm…" gumam Findor.

"Kejutaaaaan!" teriak Renji.

Findor langsung menghindari serangan itu dengan Sonido, namun itu bukan arti 'kejutan' Renji. Ia melihat seperti ada letupan kecil di sendi – sendi makhluk itu ( Hihio Zabimaru). Perlahan – lahan seperti memisah dan…

"Ini dia! Higa Zekko Extreme Version! Heaaa!" DUM DUM DUM.

"Uargh uakh! Hampir!" teriak Findor. Bagian – bagian tubuh Zabimaru mencoba menghujam tubuhnya. Namun Ia tidak merasakan kehadiran kepala makhluk itu dibelakangnya.

GRAUP… Findor 'dimakan' oleh makhluk itu, perlahan – lahan makhluk itu mulai tersusun kembali.

"Bagaimana keluar dari sini? Arrgh!" keluh Findor.

"Cero!" Syuuuuung… Mata Renji yang melihat benda bersinar ungu di mulut Zabimaru, langsung menyuruh Zabimaru membuka mulutnya.

"Awas Zabimaru!" DUAAAAAARR… Cero itu pun keluar dari mulut Zabimaru, yang sebenarnya dihasilkan oleh Arrancar yang 'dimakannya'.

Melihat ada kesempatan untuk keluar, Findor langsung melarikan diri. Ia keluar dari mulut Zabimaru itu dengan sangat sukses.

"Mau kabur? Hikotsu Taiho!" Syuuuung…

Findor langsung terdiam serta terkejut di tempat. Cahaya merah mulai mendominasi tubuhnya. Benar, dengan sangat sukses sebuah Hikotsu Taiho menghantam tubuhnya dengan kasar.

BLAAAAARRR!

"Yeah! The End…" ujar Renji sambil meninggalkan tempat itu.

**~To Be Continue~**

**Author Side :**

Uwoo! Hai! Disini Kaitou. Chapter 4 update! Thanks udah baca dan klik review dibawah. Anonymous review udah di-enable, kok. Jadi semua yang baca mohon review ya! ^^


	5. Quincy Archer Hates Bird

"**Menos Forest Game"**

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Genre : Adventure

Written by : Kaitou 13

Rate : T

Warning : Gaje, OOC, typo

**Author side :**

Hey yo! Di chapter yang lalu, kayaknya ga ada line border-nya ya? Ok deh, akan Kaitou perbaiki lagi. Kali ini pemisahnya…? Hm… ~~ ini aja ya, dibikin panjang deh. Ya udah, let's read!

"**Menos Forest Game"**

"Aku akan menendang, menginjak, dan membunuhmu! Aku akan menendang, menginjak, dan membunuhmu! Aku akan menendang, menginjak, dan membunuhmu! Hey kau! Ayo tirukan ini! Ini ritual sebelum bertarung, kita akan berteriak sambil mengintimidasi lawan dengan teriakan ini! Cepat lakukan!" teriak Avirama bersemangat.

"Mengintimidasi, aku malah ingin tertawa melihatmu melakukan ritual norak begitu." Jawab Ishida santai.

"Apa – apaan kau ini? Ini ritual hebat tau!"

"Hebat dari mananya?"

"Arrgh! Kau!"

"Sudahlah, daripada kau berteriak – teriak begitu seperti orang gila, lebih baik beritahu namamu." tanya Ishida.

"Grrh, ya sudah! Namaku Avirama Redder, sang ksatria langit tak terkalahkan! Yeah! Aku akan menendang, menginjak, dan membunuhmu!" jawabnya.

"Cih. Norak," kata Ishida dalam hati.

"Ya ya ya, namaku Uryuu Ishida, Quincy."

"Wah! Quincy ya? Ras malang yang dibunuh Shinigami 200 tahun lalu itu, ngomong – ngomong kenapa kau malah bertema dengan Shini—"

Syuuu… Crat. "Eh? Barusan itu panah Quincy ya? Kalu dilihat dari Reiryoku yang mengenaiku barusan sepertinya kau jenius." ujar Avirama.

WUTS… Ishida langsung menggunakan Hirenkyaku ke belakang Avirama dan bersiap memanah Arrancar itu.

"Mungkin iya aku jenius, kata teman – temanku sih," Syuuu… Trak!

"Kau pikir bisa mengenaiku dengan 2 serangan yang sama?" ujar Avirama sambil menangkis serangan dengan pedangnya.

"Hm… Jadi begitu, kau sudah bisa membaca seranganku ya?"

"Sepertinya iya."

"Bagaimana kalau 1200 seranganku mengenaimu secara bersamaan?"

"Heh? Memangnya kau bisa?"

"Sudah pasti, Ginrei Kojaku!"

"Ginrei Ko—apa?"

"Kojaku, bodoh!"

Syuuuu… Dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum…

"Uargh! Apa itu barusan? Ukh.. Uhuk uhuk…" Avirama terbatuk darah, karena terlalu banyak terkena serangan.

"Heh, itu saja baru 938 buah. Kau sudah sekarat begitu. Sepertinya ini akan berakhir dengan cepat…" ujar Ishida.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan itu! Hapuslah mahkotamu! Aguila!"

Bwuuuuusssshh…

"Hoo, jadi maksudmu 'ksatria langit' itu ini?"

"Hahahahahaha! Jadi kau baru tau?"

"Ya iyalah. Sudah jelas, kita juga baru bertemu saat ini kan?"

"Oiya! Hahahaha… Baiklah ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberi tahu kepadamu."

"Apa?"

"Sayapku ini sangat kuat, sekuat baja! Yang lebih berat dari karang! Wahahahaha!"

"Cih. A miracle! Seberat karang, namun dapat terbang. Aneh."

"Hahahahaha! Orang sepertimu ini sangat kaku ya? Ini bukan dunia imajinasi, tapi dunia Hollow. Makhluk berkekuatan aneh yang lebih aneh dari ku pun ada disini!"

"Oh, begitu ya."

Syuu… Syuuu… Syuuu…

"Eits. Mengincarku dengan panahmu ya? Aku ini bisa terbang! Aku lebih cepat darimu!"

"Hhh… Iya ya, merepotkan saja,…" Wuuutssh…

"Tapi kalau ditembak dari jarak seperti ini pasti kena kan!"

"Eh? Uwaakh…" Srat srat. Zratt…

"Uwakh, lubangnya tidak menembus sih, tapi sakitnya… Ukh, uhuk uhuk." Avirama terbatuk darah lagi.

"Lagipula aku juga bisa Hirenkyaku, jadi bisa dibilang kita setara kan?"

"Tidak!..." Avirama melompat ke atas. "Devourar Pluma!"

"Cih. Ginrei Kojaku!"

Duar duar duar duar duar duar… Serangan keduanya saling menghancurkan, namun bulu – bulu yang dilepaskan Avirama tidak hancur semua, namun berkurang jumlahnya.

"Hoo, jadi tidak bisa tumbuh lagi ya? Hanya kembali ke tempatnya. Picisan."

"Sialan kau! Heaaa!"

Avirama menukik menuju Ishida, ia menyiapkan kuku – kuku tangannya untuk mencakar Ishida. Namun Ishida menghindar dengan Hirenkyaku-nya.

"Bodoh," Wuutshh… "Sudah kubilang kan kita setara, begitu juga dengan kecepatannya. Rasakan ini!"

Syuu syuu syuu…

"Aku juga bisa menghindar kan?"

Avirama menukik lagi ke atas. Ia menyiapkan energy untuk menukik lagi ke bawah.

Wuuuuuusshhh…

Avirama kembali menukik, tapi dengan kecepatan berbeda. Ia mengarah ke Ishida.

"Sekali lagi kah? Akh!"

Begitu berbeda, di depan Ishida Ia langsung melakukan Sonido. Ia terlihat lagi dibelakang Ishida, Ia melompat ke atas lagi. Sementara Ishida, Ia dicakar oleh Avirama dengan kecepatannya.

"Ukh. Hebat juga kau." ujar Ishida sambil memegangi tangan kanannya yang dicakar.

"Hahaha. Sudah kuduga kau akan mengakuiku!"

Whuttsss… Ishida langsung melakukan Hirenkyaku sampai jauh di belakang Avirama. Ia bersiap melakukan serangan lagi tapi sepertinya lebih kuat. Ia mengumpulkan Reishi lebih banyak dan lebih padat.

"Jauh di belakang… Sepertinya akan ada serangan kuat. Hyah!"

Avirama mencoba terbang lebih tinggi, Ishida langsung mengarahkannya ke Avirama. Tapi Ishida masih belum melepaskan panahnya juga. Ia malah memejamkan mata, seperti menikmati sesuatu.

Sementara itu, Ichigo sedang bertarung mati – matian bersama Grimmjow.

Trang trang trang…

"Makin kuat ya tebasanmu?" tanya Ichigo. Namun Grimmjow tidak menjawab.

"Cero!" JDUARRR… Serangan itu tepat mengenai Ichigo. Tapi ia menepisnya dengan pedangnya yang besar.

"Masih belum. Getsuga Tensho!"

Crassh… Serangan itu seketika pecah ditahan oleh Pantera milik Grimmjow.

Grimmjow melihat sesuatu, jarang dilihatnya, tapi ia tau itu benda apa. Matanya berubah saat melihat benda itu. Terlihat sangat yakin akan kemenangannya. Benda itu adalah, peluit milik Findor.

"Ichigo! Aku akan melakukan serangan besar padamu!" teriak Grimmjow yakin.

"Menggunakan benda itu? Benda apa itu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Hihihi…" Fyuuuuuuhhh… Fuuuuuuuuttt… Terdengar bunyi peluit itu.

"Peluit? Maksudnya peluit yang menghilangkan kesadaran?" pikiran Ichigo ngelantur kemana – mana.

"Bukan, tapi. Itu…"

"Apa?"

BRUAK! 4 Hollow milik Findor langsung menindih Ichigo. Situasi yang sangat tidak menguntungkan, Ichigo sekarat disaat – saat penting.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" Grimmjow tertawa terbahak – bahak.

Sementara itu, Rukia yang sedang bertarung melawan anak buah Rudobon. Ia merasa Reiatsu Ichigo tidak stabil, Reiatsu Ichigo berangsur – angsur menipis.

"Ichigo…" Raut wajah sedih tergamabar di wajah Rukia, Ia menghawatirkan Ichigo. Ia berpikir Ichigo kalah melawan Grimmjow. Tapi di pertarungan sebelumnya melawan Grimmjow, Ia dapat mengalahkan Grimmjow.

Begitu juga Renji, Ia memang tidak ahli dalam merasakan Reiatsu. Tapi baru kali ini, Reiatsu besar milik Ichigo menjadi menipis seperti ini. Menurutnya, ini sangat mencolok dan pasti semuanya dapat merasakan ini.

**Author Side (nyelip) :**

Pasti Readers sekalian juga pasti bingung, bagaimana Grimmjow bangkit dari kekalahannya saat melawan Ichigo dulu. Kaitou disini ingin memberi penjelasan, tapi maaf jika ini membelokkan (bahkan membengkokkan) alur cerita "Bleach". Saya mohon maaf sebesar – besarnya. Karena di fic, semua hal dapat terjadi kan?

**Penjelasan :**

Jadi, Grimmjow dianggap kalah. Namun sebenarnya Ia hanya mati suri sementara. Ia sempat merasakan pengalamannya di 'Hell', namun hanya sebentar. Ia pulih karena Aizen menyuruh Orihime untuk menyembuhkan Grimmjow. Jadi Ia dapat melawan kembali Ichigo.

Begitu juga Zommari dan Yammy. Ia dapat bangkit lagi karena cara diatas. Tapi sepertinya ini begitu membaut Aizen terasa OOC ya? Padahal kan Aizen sama sekali tidak memperdulikan bawahannya yang sudah tewas. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf.

Kembali ke pertarungan Ichigo dan Grimmjow.

Grimmjow tertawa puas karena ia dapat melakukan pembalasan pada Ichigo. Namun Ia malah merasakan Reiatsu Ichigo kembali mengental, bahkan kali ini terasa lebih kuat. Terdengar suara lirih dari bawah tindihan Hollow milik Findor yang sekarang sedang saling memakan satu sama lain, seperti ini,

"Tensa Zangetsu…" Grimmjow pun kaget dan langsung mencabut Pantera-nya lagi.

ZRATTT… Dalam seketika para Hollow yang menindih Ichigo terbelah dua, dari atas ke bawah. Terdengar suara lirih dari mulut Ichigo.

"Getsuga Tensho…"

ZRATTT… Pluk… Grimmjow lebih kaget lagi. Matanya melotot. Ia melihat sesuatu yang lebih cepat dari Sonido-nya, Ia juga merasakan tangan kirinya hilang. Darah mengalir deras dari lengan Grimmjow. Kesimpulannya, tangan kiri Grimmjow diputus oleh Getsuga Tensho milik Ichigo.

"Uaaaaaaaaaarrrrgggh! Sialan kau, Kurosaki! Ternyata kau jauh lebih menyebalkan dari yang dulu!"

"Lalu? Memang kenapa?"

"Aaaaarrrghhh! Matilah kau! Berdecitlah, Pantera!"

"Masih mengumpulkan Reishi? Aku bosan menunggu, ayolah cepat! Atau kau kubunuh dengan Devourar Pluma-ku!"

"Silahkan saja…" jawab Ishida santai sambil mengumpulkan Reishi.

"Devourar Plu—"

"Ginrei Kojaku!"

Whuzzzz….

"A- apa – apa ini? Devourar Pluma!" Avirama panik melihat serangan Ishida.

Dum dum dum dum dum… Blaaarr… Sekali lagi serangan mereka saling menghancurkan. Avirama pun jatuh karena bulunya sudah habis semua.

"Uuh… Untung tidak ada yang kena…"

"Aku memang tidak ingin salah satu dari itu kena." Tiba – tiba Ishida sudah berdiri dibelakang Avirama. Ia sudah melingkarkan Seeleeschneider di leher Avirama.

"A—apa ini?"

"Ini Seeleeschneider…"

"Apa ini salah satu senjata Quincy yang seperti pedang?"

"Bukan,… Tapi kali ini aku akan menggunakan ini untuk menebasmu."

"Tu—tu—tunggu dulu! Jangan mene—"

"Jangan memohon! Maaf, Sensei. Sekali lagi aku tidak mengikuti perintahmu…"

ZRATT… Kepala Avirama pun terpisah dengan lehernya. Ia sudah tamat. Ishida memenangkan pertarungan ini.

"Gomenasai… Sensei."

**~To Be Continue~**

**Author Side :**

Uwaaaa.. Akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 5! Untuk sementara Kaitou akan Hiatus karena udah mau UN… Ya, tapi yang penting : Review ya!


End file.
